Cousin
by Steely-Toast
Summary: [M][Incest][Yaoi]Sasori's always taken to bothering Gaara while he worked... But what happens when the older takes it too far? [Slight AU]


**A/N: 'Ello poppets. :3 I actually wrote this a while ago... Enjoy. **

* * *

It was hard for Gaara to work even if he was in his office. Especially with his cousin hovering around, like normal. During the peace meetings with various villages, he hadn't seen much of the annoying bastard. Now, though, as he sat in his office, Sasori was hovering behind his chair, looking down at his work.

"Y'know, we could do something _fun._.." Gaara twitched, trying to ignore his cousin. When the puppeteer began to massaged his shoulders suggestively, however, he pushed him off of him,

"Go away, I'm trying to work, baka..." He could picture the pout on Sasori's face.

"I don't wannaaaa. Gaa-chan, you're no fun..."

Sasori had always been rather touchy with him. His cousin was nearly eight years his senior and ever since Gaara could remember Sasori had hugged him and touched him in a way their family thought was adorable but Gaara felt were a big too intimate. It was usual for family to kiss each other good bye, but Gaara also knew that it wasn't usual for a cousin to add tongue to that kiss. To grope at his ass when he hugged him. To give him a certain look no one else saw when waving good bye. Gaara knew it was wrong, but Sasori had never gone further as long as he hadn't responded to it...

"I don't care… Get away from me; I'm not in the mood…"

Sasori smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around the Kazekage's neck from behind, speaking into the younger redhead's ear, hot breath tickling Gaara's skin.

"I could get you into the mood, you know," he purred, arms sinking further down the Kazekage's chest, finally slipping under the waist band of Gaara's pants.

"I told you to get away from me, you pervert," _don't react… he'll just go further if you react…_

"I'm not a pervert, Gaa-chan… I just wanna' have some fun with my cousin, that's all…" Gaara felt Sasori's hands teasing at the band of his boxers, slipping cold fingers under and sliding downwards. Sasori was nibbling at his ear as Gaara continued to try to sign the papers lying in front of him. The pen stopped moving when Sasori's itching fingers found their prize in Gaara's pants and Sasori laughed as Gaara tensed. "I know you want it, Gaa-chan. You've been begging me for years but… I think you're finally ready, _Kazekage-sama_…"

"When have I… ever begged for this, Sasori?" Gaara growled through a gasp, bearing his teeth. It was so hard not to just give into the pleasure. Sasori was his cousin, his only cousin. His _male_ cousin. It was incest… it was homosexual… it was wrong in everyway. He couldn't give in. He had to make Sasori go away…

"It was that look in your eyes, Gaa-chan. Always looking at me. Wanting me. Staring at me with hidden, unknown lust that only I could read… You don't know how much of a turn-on that is… Always there, watching you look at me like that… Oh god, Gaara. Ever since we were little… I could feel it. I needed to touch you, Gaara… Kami, Gaa-chan… Every dirty dream I've had, every sex fantasy – all of it was you… You under me screaming, you over me, making me scream. Anything, Gaara. But it was always you… Always, always…" Sasori bit at Gaara's neck, fisting the younger in his passion and making Gaara choke down a moan.

"You're… obsessed… Get away from me, Sasori. You're a fucking whack job. I'll pay for therapy, just leave me alone." Sasori laughed.

"I'm not crazy, Gaa-chan. Don't call your only cousin crazy… I just know what I want, Gaara, and I'm going to get it." He fisted Gaara's erection again before pumping the organ up and down in a pleasing manner, leaving Gaara helpless to the torrents of pleasure he was trying to ignore – and failing horribly with. "Give into it, Gaara. I know you want this… You want me… Gaara… Gaa-chan… Just give into me. Just this once. I love you, Gaara. You're my favorite cousin, I love you…" He stayed so calm as he talked, still jerking the Kazekage off expertly, "I need you… Gaara… I need you to want me…"

Gaara grit his teeth, letting out a hissing breath. They were cousins. Blood cousins. They were both boys… Of course, Gaara had known of his cousin's homosexuality; everyone in their immediate family knew. A friend of the puppeteer's (an effeminate blond from Iwa, who came to Suna often to see Sasori) wasn't exactly just a friend. Deidara (Sasori's friend) and the redhead often shared open displays of affection, even with their family's frowning distaste of his sexual orientation.

Gaara, however, was not gay. He was the Kazekage, even if he was he would never tell anyone. The Kazekage was the ruler of the village – the example. He was expected to marry and raise a family of nice, strong children. His own father had been the Kazekage, and his mother's father before that. The public was expecting to eventually see a strong son of his own to perhaps succeed him in the position. It would be scandalous for his reputation if word got out that he secretly harbored homosexual feelings.

Especially if they were for his cousin of all people. Not only would it be immoral, it would be illegal. Incest was frowned upon not only by his family but everyone. In every nation and race. Brothers and sisters, cousins – it wasn't right. They were of blood relation – they couldn't have sexual relations with each other. If not for the moral reasons, then for the children that might come about from the mistake.

Him and Sasori were both male, however, and wouldn't have to worry about such things—no! He couldn't give into the temptation his cousin was offering. Never. He couldn't respond positively to the action or there would never be any hope of returning.

Sasori's pace quickened. Gaara's resolve thinned but did not break.

"We're… cousins, Sasori. Blood relations – we cannot do this. It's against our family's morals, against _God's_ morals. Everyone's morals. It's… wrong." He bit his lip, chancing a glare in Sasori's direction. The puppeteer's grin had faltered a bit.

"Gaara… It's obvious that I don't care… B-but…" Sasori's fragile state of happiness was breaking. Gaara's angry expression softened – just a bit. Sasori was still his cousin. He didn't want his own blood to cry, and that's what the normally nearly-psychotic, happy redhead looked like he was about to do it. He craned his neck up, pressing his lips softly to his cousin's own before pulling away and taking hold of Sasori's wrists, beginning to pull the puppeteer's long hands out of his pants.

"I'm sorry, Sasori…" Sasori tensed, frowning at his younger cousin, "but we can't. I'm sorry…"

Sasori pulled back from his chair and looked like he was going to leave… before disappearing under Gaara's desk.

"I told you… I'm going to get what I want, Kazekage-sama…"

"S-Sasori!!" Instead of his hands like before, his mouth had found the length between Gaara's legs, the younger of the two's pants being wrenched down a bit more.

It was then that Gaara's sister, Temari, decided to walk into the office after a brief knock on the closed door.

"Gaara? I'm sorry you're working, but I have the scrolls you wanted me to turn in," she lifted the heavy paper scrolls up for evidence and brought them to his desk. Sasori licked teasingly at the head of his erection before taking it to the back of his throat and began to suck him off. Gaara couldn't do anything but keep a straight, calm face as he looked up at his sister.

"Arigatou, Temari-nee," he said, taking the scrolls and sitting them beside his chair on the floor, "I'll look at them later."

"And I don't know if you've seen him, but baachan's looking for Sasori…" Sasori paused before beginning again, this time quickening his pace.

Gaara bit down a smirk and a groan. "No, I haven't. Last time I saw him was dinner…"

"Oh… well, if you see him, tell him Chiyo wants him home soon – she already left." Gaara nodded and Temari left. The instant the door shut and her footsteps disappeared down the hall, Gaara looked down at his cousin, his expression furious.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, you bastard?"

Slowly, Sasori brought his mouth off Gaara's length and looked up at him, pouting.

"Giving you what you want, Kazekage-sama." Gaara smacked him and Sasori hit his head off the bottom of the desk. Wincing, the puppeteer looked back up at his cousin. "Oh c'mon! You _like_ it, I can tell!"

"You're insane! You're my cousin, Sasori! We're related! You can't do this!" Gaara was trying hard not to yell. Sasori just teased him with the tip of his tongue again.

"Sure I can… Gaara, you're just nervous… settle down; give into the feeling, okay? I'll make it worth your while, promise…" Gaara frowned down at him. He wanted it. He really, really did. The way Sasori was touching him… He wanted more. A lot more, but he couldn't give into it. No, no…

Sasori took the head of his erection into his mouth, sucking teasingly.

Gaara's resolve broke. He couldn't take it anymore… If Sasori wanted it, he was going to get it…

"Fine… you… you bastard, but it better be good."

Sasori grinned, looking up at him happily. He crawled out from under the desk and ran over to lock the door, "I promise! You'll never have anything better, Gaa-chan!" He really was bi-polar, wasn't he? Or he was just insane… yeah, Sasori was insane. He feared for the general populace when his cousin was let out of his room.

"Then prove it." Gaara frowned as Sasori raced back to his seat, still grinning.

Sasori made a show of taking off his clothes. Gaara reached back and pulled the dark red curtains over the window behind his desk. Once Sasori was done, he wrapped his arms around the Kazekage's shoulders and straddled the younger's hips, pressing his lips against Gaara's, mouth hungry – begging for entrance in a matter of seconds. Gaara complied; hands resting on the arm rest of his big swivel chair as Sasori attacked him with his mouth, letting the older have his way. He could feel Sasori beginning to undo the buckles of his shirt and run his hands under it, feeling the puppeteer's long, cold hands against his skin.

"Mm… Gaara… You're so warm… I… I can't wait for you to warm me up," the puppeteer was practically purring as he pulled his mouth away from the Kazekage's own, looking down at his cousin. There was definite lust, but there was also the obvious look of a child finally getting the pony they've always wanted. In a sense, Gaara supposed this was true, from what Sasori had told him before.

Sasori's lips had found the Kazekage's neck by now and he was biting and licking and sucking and doing all sorts of enjoyable things with his mouth. Gaara, however, didn't give his cousin the satisfaction of knowing he liked it and kept his normal calm, stony face. This made Sasori pout, when Gaara wasn't responding and he ground his hips into Gaara's, biting down on his cousin's neck, hard enough to break the skin. Sasori lapped up the blood, proud of the mark he had made. He was very happy, though, when Gaara's hands found his hips and stopped him from moving, instead pulling the older against him roughly.

"I'm not interested in foreplay, Sasori. If you're going to screw me, then screw me."

Sasori looked at him blankly. Then he laughed. "I wasn't planning on screwing you, Gaa-chan…" He pouted a little, "I'm not good at being on top…" Gaara's eyes lowered a little and he frowned at the puppeteer,

"I shoulda' known…" Sasori blushed when Gaara ran a hand up his inner thigh, "in that case…"

Without giving his cousin what he knew the older was expecting, he placed both of his hands on either side of Sasori's hips, picked him up, and slammed him down on his erection. Sasori screamed before Gaara placed a hand over his mouth, biting back a groan himself, "shut up. If someone hears us it's all over." He hissed softly, rubbing his thumbs along Sasori's hip bones, waiting for him to adjust. He was surprised at how tight his cousin was. The other usually acted like such a whore he hadn't expected Sasori to actually hurt much when he actually penetrated him.

"Nnnh… G-Gaara… Ooh, Gaara…" Sasori bit his lip so much it bled, eyes closed in pain, tears running down his cheeks. "Gaara… y-you're bigger than Deidara… Oh god, what do you eat?" Gaara couldn't fight the temptation; he licked the blood off his cousin's lips and chin before moving to bite – hard – at Sasori's neck. Sasori whimpered pleasantly when he felt the skin break under Gaara's teeth. He moaned. He was slowly adjusting to Gaara's size, and the younger of the two felt him press his hips down, hissing softly as more of him was taken into the other's tight body. "Ready?" Sasori breathed, gripping Gaara's shoulders, looking down into rimmed eyes.

"Of course." Gaara growled back, becoming impatient. Sasori moaned when he pulled himself off of Gaara's erection before slamming himself back down. He was biting his lip again, and Gaara watched as more dark red liquid oozed out of the wound. Sasori repeated the motion. Gaara's facial expression didn't change, him only moving to lay his arms on his chair's arm rests, just watching. Sasori continued the up and down movements for a while, feeling his legs begin to cramp up. He kept going. How did Gaara stay so sane? It bothered him, it really did. Anyone he'd slept with before had made some kind of noise while fucking him. Well, maybe he just hadn't found Gaara's kink yet… If he got his way, he would find out something that pleased the Kazekage eventually…

"Ugh… mm, Gaara…" His legs hurt, so of course, he was whining. He always did. If he was hurt or sick, he would whine at everyone. Gaara knew this first hand. He was eight years Gaara's elder and was still so much more childish and needy than him. He supposed that was because of Sasori's odd fixation with toys, and his insane need to control every situation.

Well, except for sex, apparently.

Gaara moved his hands to stop Sasori's movement and Sasori whimpered softly as he was lifted off of his cousin, the connection lost. That was until Gaara laid him down on the fairly cleared-off desk and stood, putting one knee on the desk beside Sasori's hip and began thrusting into him at a fast, near-painful pace. Sasori gasped at the suddenness of it all, but moaned, laying his head back, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

"I wonder… how many…" He gasped for breath, "girls in Suna… would want to switch with me…" He giggled, moving his hips to meet Gaara's thrusts half way. "Gettin' fucked over the Kazekage's desk… Haha…" He took to murmuring nonsensical phrases then, half of which Gaara couldn't even make out. It wasn't until Sasori reached up and buried his fingers into the red hair near-identical to his own and pulled Gaara down slightly, looking up at him with those insane eyes and crooked smile. "Gaara… Oh, Gaara, I'm gonna'…" He didn't have the time to finish, because it had already happened. He came, muscles clamping over Gaara, his hot essence splattering over their stomachs and his chest. He threw his head back, vision going white, and he gave a loud moan, whispering Gaara's name over and over again as the Kazekage continued thrusting into him. It seemed like ages later when Gaara, too, finally let go and spilled into the older, letting out a groan of release, closing his eyes. Sasori was panting, looking up at him through half-closed eyes. "Is that all?"

"Shut up."

"Gaara…" He whined. Gaara frowned, shifting inside of him and making him whimper in pleasure. He looked like he was going to cry when Gaara pulled out. "Gaa-chan…"

"Go." Gaara pointed to the door connecting his office to his bedroom, "I'll be right there." Sasori grinned, getting up off the desk, and walking over to the door, walking into the room.

Gaara sighed, pulling his pants back on correctly and sat down in his chair. Maybe he could get some work done, finally… He only had a few more papers to read over anyway. If Sasori had been waiting this long, he could wait a little longer.

It was only about twenty minutes later when Gaara finally stood up from his desk. Sasori hadn't whined at him to come sooner, so he supposed his cousin was fine with waiting. He picked up Sasori's clothes from his office floor and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened the door, stepping inside and locking it after closing it behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me. D: Hot smexy redheads are my forte and well... :dodges tomatoes:**


End file.
